User talk:Hajlender12
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Welcome2 Hey welcome to the wiki! My name is Blankslate and I'm always happy to see a new user on the wiki. If you need any help with articles or pages, just let me know! Blankslate 01:10, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Articles Please, your articles do not correspond to the wiki's criteria. Please go to the Manual of Style to learn how to make a good article and how to use the wiki's editing tools' true potencial. Davidchola2 14:26, November 29, 2011 (UTC)Davidchola2 Word From Administration Hello. I've recently noticed that your articles are not following the Manual of Style criteria. I have also noticed that you have been ignoring warnings concerning that. If you do not make changes to these articles within the week, then they will be deleted. That is all. [[User:Achrones150|''Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 17:30, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Word from Slate I've noticed that, despite warnings from other users, you continue to defy the Manual of Style and make pages to your own liking. Well I hate to burst your bubble, but unless you fix your pages, your ideas and characters WILL be deleted, REGARDLESS of what you say. So I advise you to heed the warnings of other experienced users, or suffer the consequences. Understand now? Blankslate 20:20, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Word From a Man Who ''Knows... Dude you've gotta change your page otherwise the admins. are gonna delete it ! Believe me I have felt the "wrath" of the admin. and you do not want that. trying to fight them isn't going to work, so if you need some help just message me ''Please!! ''For your own page's good. Archangel1447Archangel1447 23:27, January 21, 2012 (UTC)